Mobile devices (e.g., tablets, smartphones, augmented reality devices) need to be associated with various industrial assets in an industrial environment (e.g., a factory floor). Such industrial assets can be packed very tightly; tens and sometimes hundreds of devices may be within range of a given wireless system's signals (e.g., Bluetooth and/or WiFi) in any given setting. In such situations, locating the correct device from such a vast array might not be practical or feasible (e.g., selecting a single device from a list of all available devices, which list might be a dozen pages on a tablet or smartphone, each page containing dozens of device identifications), and thus finding the correct device to associate with and communicate with can be difficult, time consuming, problematic and error prone.